The present disclosure relates to techniques for conveying information about a customer of a software product. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a technique for conveying information about the customer to a representative associated with the software product through a telephone system.
Users of a software product often contact representatives of a provider of the software product to obtain information or assistance. For example, a user may contact customer-support agent when they encounter a problem or a support question, or a potential customer may contact a sale agent when they are interested in purchasing a service.
However, when an agent in a call center first receives a phone call for a user or a potential customer (referred to as a ‘caller’), they typically do not know anything about the caller, such as who they are, why they are calling or what they were recently doing with the software application. The caller usually needs to explain all of this information over the telephone before the agent can assist them, all of which can test the caller's patience and wastes valuable agent time which, in turn, increases the cost of maintaining a telephone support channel. Currently, the best the agent can often do is use a customer management system to identify the caller's telephone number, which can be used to access associated account information, thereby accelerating the support process.